


God’s most beloved child

by smaragdbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first love story of humankind was also the saddest one: Lucifer fell out of love for Adam, the first man because he could not accept that Adam would die and he wouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God’s most beloved child

The first lovestory of humankind was also the saddest one: God made Adam, the first human and his most beloved creation and Lucifer, seething with jealousy because up until this moment he had been the most beloved, the most beautiful, had come to see him.

And had fallen.

There was a story in between, a sad story without a happy ending. Angels were immortal, incorporal beings and humans were made of mortal flesh and Adam had been no exception.

Lilith was not only the first woman but she was also the first vessel. Wrapped in and around her flesh, Lucifer and Adam had explored taste and touch, sight and hearing and smell.

“Father, “Lucifer asked one day, “Adam’s face keeps changing. There are wrinkles around his eyes and the corner of his mouth.”

“He ages.” His father answered. “He will die. That is my blessing of my human children.”

“No.” Lucifer whispered, staring at his father in horror. Angels could die but none of them ever had, not yet God corrected himself. “You can’t take him from me. How can you call this a blessing.”

“You can’t understand. You’re too young.”

“Is that my punishment? For questioning you?”

“No, I gave my children this blessing long before you were born.”

“I love him.” Lucifer tried to argue.

“I know. But you have to accept this. He’s not an angel.”

“Please father, I have never asked you for anything and I will never ask again, just let me keep him. Take back your ‘blessing’.”

God remained silent and unmoved.

“Michael,” Lucifer turned to his older brother with pleading eyes, “Help me. You need to help me.” But Michael only shook his head and remained silent and unmoved as well.

And Lucifer fled to Eden, fled into Adam’s arms.

“Adam,” Lucifer whispered into his skin, wrapped in his arms in Lilith’s form. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Adam answered with a smile and a kiss. “You know that.”

“More than God?”

“Differently, I think.”

“Will you run away with me?”

“Run away?” Adam asked bemusedly, “to where?”

“A godforsaken land, as far away from Heaven as possible, a kingdom just for the two of us.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“He told me you will die.” Lucifer told him, his voice filled with fear.

“Everything does, the animals and the plants and our Father told me that even the stars die.”

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I’ve seen animals die, and plants and trees, even a river. None of them seemed to be afraid so I don’t know why I should be?” He turned to look at Lucifer. “Why are you afraid?”

“I cannot die. This vessel will and you will but I won’t.”

“Lucifer, “Adam kissed him there, soft and vulnerable and yet stronger than anything else God had made. And Lucifer tried what was forbidden for every angel: to fuse your grace with another being, be it angel, plant animal or human.

And God took Lilith from Eden and Lucifer from Earth and gave Adam Eve instead. Lucifer however begged and pleaded for another chance, even if it was just to say goodbye.

Once again in Eden Lucifer talked Adam into eating from the tree of knowledge which God had forbidden. Lucifer hoped that God would take his blessing from Adam if Adam rejected God’s commandments.

But in his anger, God cast Lucifer to Hell and Adam and Eve away from Eden. In his rage God made Michael swore an oath that he would kill Lucifer the second his brother set foot on Earth again.

God was righteous and omniscient. He didn’t make mistakes. He and Death had already seen how the story ended. They had seen that the Devil who was born out of love would eventually learn to accept mortality and would be happier for it. They had seen the world God cherished so much more than the rest of his creation on the brink of destruction.

They had seen Sam Winchester before Adam was even made and how he would lead the morning star to rise above his former glory and bring unity back to Heaven, Earth and Hell.

After all Lucifer was God’s most beloved child.


End file.
